De piel
by Aria Rovimare
Summary: Midoriya está genuinamente impresionado por la conducta de Kacchan en su relación. Katsuki, por su parte, tal vez esté un poco desesperado.


**Boku no Hero Academia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi, yo solo los utilizo con ánimo de entretención. **

**N/A: **Este es el primer One-shot que escribí para esta pareja, por allá en 2016. Se puede notar como mi estilo de escritura ha cambiado con el tiempo, e incluso no llegaba a convencerme del todo hace un tiempo para publicarlo, pero aquí está.

Espero que lo disfruten de todas formas.

.

.

.

**De piel**

.

.

Si le preguntaran a Midoriya directamente sobre cuál era el espectro en que se mostraban sus emociones, él respondería que, con normalidad, estas fluctuaban entre el temor, el nerviosismo y la valentía que se formó en base a su esperanza. Y no, Midoriya no solo se refería a su esperanza de convertirse en el mejor de todos los Héroes, sino que también se refería a un aspecto más personal, específicamente a lo que concernía a su relación con Kacchan.

Era la esperanza que había dado fruto después de años de trabajo duro por mejorar la interacción entre ambos y que, más tarde que temprano, terminó transformándose en una especie de relación sentimental. O eso creía, ya que al inicio, todo había sido tan confuso para ambos que ninguno de los dos tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer con la situación.

"_¿Qué diablos se supone que se hace en una maldita relación como esta, Deku?"_ Había dicho Katsuki al día siguiente de ocurrida su mutua confesión de amor, o más bien, de su intercambio de gritos desesperados.

Sobrecargado por un nerviosismo momentáneo al ver confirmada la naturaleza de su relación, Midoriya solo contestó con palabras inconexas que, aún reunidas, no tenían pies ni cabeza.

Todo era diferente en la actualidad.

Si volvieran a preguntarle a Midoriya sobre sus emociones en ese momento, el respondería que entonces estaba impresionado. Aunque claro, primero había fluctuado entre el terror (que era más instintivo que otra cosa), pasando por la inquietud (tras ver que nada malo sucedía), después llegó la curiosidad investigativa tan característica de su personalidad, hasta llegar a la impresión…y a la sorpresa.

Y ¿por qué Midoriya estaba tan impresionado y sorprendido esta vez? Esto se debía a un detalle en la personalidad de Kacchan que, una vez comprendido, había provocado que Midoriya se sintiera extremadamente cálido por dentro, que dibujara una sonrisa aún más estúpida en su rostro cada vez que Kacchan se le acercaba y que su corazón latiera desbocado en su pecho, tal y como lo había hecho el día que se dieron su primer beso.

Porque Kacchan podía ser una caja de sorpresas sin siquiera proponérselo. O posiblemente, solo se preocupaba porque su relación no se estropeara nuevamente, lo que lo volvía un detalle todavía más enternecedor si se lo preguntaban.

—¿Sobre qué maldita cosa estás balbuceando ahora, Deku?

Si, era enternecedor a niveles internos, por supuesto. Pero eso no quitaba que Midoriya diera un salto casi kilométrico cada vez que Kacchan le hablara cerca del oído.

—¡Oh, n-no es nada, Kacchan!

Midoriya no puede responder algo más, no cuando sabe que, probablemente, su confesión provocaría una inminente explosión que claramente, terminaría con la situación convertida en desastre. Y es que los intentos de Kacchan por mantener todo aquello a flote, le parecen de lo más _adorables_ y _tiernos_. Y esas palabras no eran compatibles con su amigo de la infancia. Además, no creía que estuvieran en condiciones de pagar alguna factura por daño a la propiedad pública todavía. Por qué Kacchan explotaría, eso era seguro, aunque ya no lo hiciera más sobre su persona.

A su lado, caminando todavía hacia casa, Kacchan frunce el entrecejo mirándole de reojo. Midoriya sabe que aquella respuesta no le ha dejado satisfecho. Lo sabía incluso antes de darla, pero no había podido evitarlo, aunque tarde o temprano se cansaría de sus evasivas y lo obligaría a decir la verdad. O el mismo lo haría al sentirse mal por ocultarlo…

—Sabes que no puedes engañarme ¿verdad?

Y ahí estaba. Solo que Midoriya no esperaba que sucediera tan rápido. Suspiró. Al final, había disfrutado lo más que pudo durante el tiempo en Kacchan utilizó el acercamiento físico.

—Lo sé…—Dijo en voz alta… '_y tú tampoco puedes mentirme a mí a estas alturas_.' Agregó a sus pensamientos.

—¿Y? ¿Seguirás sin decir nada aunque te la pases malditamente murmurando cosas cada vez que me acerco a ti?

Midoriya se tensó ante sus palabras. Katsuki, tras observarlo por unos segundos, chasqueó la lengua, evidenciando su molestia.

—Si es tan malditamente molesto para ti que lo haga, solo dímelo de una vez—. Dijo, haciendo amago de alejarse unos centímetros.

Cuando Midoriya lo notó, una alarma sonó en su mente, instándolo a actuar de una vez por todas.

—¡NO! ¡No es eso, Kacchan! —Le gritó, mientras lo tomaba con fuerza del brazo derecho para que se mantuviera junto a él—. Yo, yo solo…—Ya no importaba que sucediera a su alrededor, o si quedaran endeudados de por vida por destrucción de la vía pública, no quería perder la cercanía que tenía con Kacchan solo por su miedo a la reacción del otro a sus pensamientos, pero su lengua no lo ayudaba.

Katsuki solo esperaba, en tensión.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que tanto problema te hace? ¡Maldición! Esto es una estupidez… —Alegó Katsuki, apretando sus puños. Midoriya estaba a punto de hablar cuando Kacchan le interrumpió. —Simplemente olvídate de esto. Vayamos a casa—. Dijo, con un tono de voz ya más tranquilo, e incluso ¿resignado?

O no, eso dolía más que cualquier otra cosa.

—No puedo hacer eso, Kacchan.

Este desistió de sus intentos por soltar su brazo del agarre ajeno. Bufó.

—Si no puedes olvidar lo molesto que es, entonces explícate ya.

Ahora frente a él, Midoriya inspiró y exhaló para prepararse antes de soltarlo todo. Cerró sus ojos un segundo y al abrirlos nuevamente, lo soltó.

—¡No- no es que me moleste, Kacchan! —Dijo, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

Katsuki entrecerró los ojos.

—_Entonces,_ ¿porque diablos te pones asi de tenso cuando-?

—¡Eso es porque al inicio no entendía tus verdaderas razones para acercarte a mi tan repentinamente! —Le interrumpió Midoriya—. Ya que se parecía mucho a tu forma de acercarte a mí de hace años… —Agregó rápido, aunque sin ocultar lo avergonzado que se sentía por ello.

Aun asi, Kacchan no pareció notar este detalle en su persona.

—¿AH…? ¿Q-qué se supone que están insinuando con eso? —Katsuki casi murmuró esta vez, aunque su frustración y dolor era casi palpable para Midoriya, quien no acostumbraba a oírle hablar de esa manera, casi afligido por el pasado.

—¡Pero, eso no significaba nada, Kacchan. Lo juro! —Se apresuró a aclararle, mirándolo a los ojos con toda la sinceridad que poseía. Y pareció funcionar cuando este volvió a su mirada llena de confusión irritante. El siguió:—Al final era solo mi nerviosismo, al igual que ahora mismo…—medio sonrió Midoriya, aliviado, cuando vio que los hombros de Katsuki se relajaban un poco. Era momento de sincerarse por completo—. La verdad… es que no quiero que te alejes de mi otra vez. No lo soportaría. _Ya no_… —Aclaró, recordando por un breve instante su pasado doloroso.

Katsuki desvió su mirada, como si también estuviera inmerso en algún tipo de recuerdo doloroso, pero Midoriya no quería que pensara en eso, quería decirle cuán feliz le hacía lo que ahora estaban viviendo.

—Kacchan… —Le llamó más calmado, para que Katsuki volviera a enfocarse en él y no en su pasado conjunto. Cuando sus ojos rojos se posaron en él, todavía con su gesto huraño, Midoriya le sonrió—. Me gusta que camines a mi lado—dijo, enrojeciendo en el proceso—. Ir hombro con hombro, como iguales… Que tomes cualquier oportunidad para tomar mi brazo o poner tu mano sobre mi hombro con firmeza, pero aun así cuidando de no lastimarme. Que acerques tu rostro al mío cada vez que te hablo para hacerme saber que me prestas atención, y –y que me hables al oído cada vez que puedes…Yo _amo_ cuando haces eso, de verdad lo hago—. Tragó con fuerza antes de continuar, _ahí va…—_Porque sé que es tu forma de demostrar que- que lo que tenemos te importa lo suficiente como para iniciar un acercamiento, aunque a veces yo no pueda conmigo mismo cuando estás cerca y pienso en lo mucho_,_ en lo_ muchísimo_ que me gustas Kacchan. Esto es como si me dijeras a cada momento que también me quieres, y eso…¡eso es! ¡es muy adorable y tierno ante mis ojos, Kacchan!

Midoriya cerró sus ojos antes de gritarle la verdad final. Su corazón quería salírsele por la boca de los nervios y sentía el rostro ardiendo…lo más seguro es que estuviera rojo hasta las orejas. Jamás le había dicho cuánto le gustaba de esa manera, estando tranquilos, sin interrupciones. Incluso, esta parecía estarse convirtiendo en la verdadera confesión real que le hacía a Kacchan, a diferencia de la primera vez, en que fue el mismo Kacchan quien lo comenzó (aunque fuera a gritos).

Pasados unos segundos, Midoriya inspiró con fuerza antes de atreverse a abrir los ojos. Kacchan llevaba en silencio desde que él había cerrado la boca, probablemente controlando su propio nerviosismo. De hecho, él esperaba que Kacchan estuviera mirándolo indignado por considerar sus gestos hacía él como algo tierno. No que no lo fueran, pero no tenía por qué decirlo. Sin embargo, Kacchan no estaba actuando como esperaba.

Aunque conservaba su gesto huraño, tenía los ojos inusualmente muy abiertos brillando con la luz de la tarde mientras miraba el piso, y un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. Sus manos, a cada lado de su cuerpo, parecían moverse casi imperceptiblemente en espasmos ritmitos que al parecer no podía controlar, pero no había nada más. Midoriya podía jurar que su corazón se detuvo por un segundo por lo que estaba presenciando.

—¿K-Kacchan?

Este levantó la mirada para posarla en Midoriya, a la vez que ocultaba sus puños en sus bolsillos. Él lo miró respirar profundamente una vez, antes de que desviara otra vez la mirada y chasqueara la lengua para restarle importancia a su reacción anterior, o al menos, intentarlo.

—¿Tenías que ser tan malditamente cursi para decirlo? —Le preguntó después, volviendo a mirarlo con aquellos ojos que todavía no perdían su brillo de emoción. Midoriya le sonrió con ganas volviendo a acercarse a Katsuki todo lo que podía. En ningún momento había negado nada de lo que dijo en su discurso.

—¡Por supuesto, Kacchan! Si no, no me habrías creído nada. Además… no es nada de lo que deba avergonzarme.

—¿Ah?—Katsuki le sonrió maliciosamente—. ¿Lo dice quien no soportaba que me acercara a él porque se ponía nervioso?

—¡Eso es distinto! Yo no me avergüenzo de lo que siento por ti, Kacchan, asi que puedo decirlo claramente… —'_bueno, de ahora en adelante no me avergonzaré más, eso seguro_…' pensó—. ¿Acaso tú sí lo haces? —Agregó después, realmente curioso.

Katsuki borró su sonrisa, y le miró fijamente entrecerrando los ojos, antes de inclinarse en la poca diferencia de estatura que todavía tenían, y lo besó. Uniendo sus labios con firmeza y moviéndolos solo una vez sobre su labio inferior para tomarlo entre los suyos. Al ver el gesto de idiotizado de Midoriya, volvió a sonreír.

—¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?

Midoriya pestañeó un poco antes de reaccionar y enrojecer aún más si se podía.

—¡Eso no es justo, Kacchan!—Reclamó él mientras retomaban la marcha nuevamente, caminando hombro con hombro, como a él tanto le gustaba.

Katsuki le miró de reojo un par de veces, y al ver su expresión llena de felicidad continuó su camino en silencio, y ni siquiera cuando Midoriya quiso tomar su mano (por primera vez), dijo una sola palabra. Simplemente giró un poco el rostro y sonrió de manera genuina, aunque eso era algo que Midoriya jamás llegaría a saber. Después de todo, muy, muy en el fondo, Katsuki Bakugou podía empezar a considerarse a sí mismo, como una persona que gustaba de su cercanía y que la esperaba.

Básicamente y gracias a Midoriya, él podría definirse a sí mismo ahora cómo una persona _de piel_.

FIN

.

.

.

_**Aclaración [solo por si acaso]: **__La expresión "de piel", al menos en la región de Chile de donde provengo, hace alusión a las personas de tacto fácil en medio de la socialización. Estas serían personas que se acercan fácilmente a otras físicamente, ya sean amigos(as) o incluso conocidos (creo) para hacer y dar 'cariños' mediante diferentes gestos y conductas, sin que necesariamente aplique para una relación romántica. Por su puesto, una persona de piel puede actuar libremente de esta manera (si no más) en una relación de esta naturaleza._


End file.
